Ticklish
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Tony discovers something about Loki that can be extremely helpful. Hi-jinks ensue. Oneshot. Written with one of my writing camp partners.


Tony Stark sat on the couch with a pile of paperwork that Pepper had shoved at him this morning and growled. He hated paperwork. Loki smirked slightly as he watched his lover and snuck behind Tony. He wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, squeezing tightly. Tony jerked in surprise before leaning against him to kiss his cheek. "Hey, babe."

Loki grinned, resting his head on Tony's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Paperwork." He groaned and pouted.

Loki grinned. "Poor baby." He pulled away to sprawl out on the couch and sit next to Tony.

The smaller man blinked before giving a feral grin. "You know, you could help me ease the pain."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "How?" Tony grinned before tugging him down into a kiss for an answer. Loki smirked and pulled back. "You have to work for it." Tony chuckled before touching Loki's neck softly, causing the god to moan quietly and brush his knuckles over Tony's cheek.

Tony chuckled. "What was that about me having to work for it?" Loki growled and nipped at the other man's neck, causing the other to give a small grunt before tugging the god down on top of him, then flipping them over so that Tony was on top. Loki growled, leaning up to kiss him hungrily and Tony smiled, running his hands lovingly up Loki's sides. The god moaned and shivered underneath him. Tony blinked and looked at him with a smile. "What's this? Is someone ticklish?" He ran his hands along the other man's sides again. Loki squirmed, biting his lip to hold in his laughter. Tony leaned down and nibbled on his lips as he tickled his raven-haired lover. Loki squirmed and thrashed, laughing loudly. Tony grinned and continued tickling.

Loki finally couldn't take it anymore and kicked at him slightly. "St-stop!" Tony blocked his kick and continued his torture. Loki growled and giggled at the same time. Tony smiled brightly and pinned the god's arms above his head while he leaned down to kiss at Loki's neck, tickling his sides with his other hand. Loki squirmed and kissed back, causing Tony to finally stop tickling him in favour of kissing him gently, allowing Loki to kiss him softly in return.

Tony nuzzled his cheek. "Love you, babe."

Loki purred. "Love you more."

Tony chuckled, knowing better than to argue this fact. "Let's agree to disagree on that one, babe."

Loki growled playfully and nipped his lower lip. "No."

Tony chuckled, nuzzling his nose. "You're so cute when you think you'll get your way with stuff like this." Loki growled and attempted to push Tony off, causing the smaller man to keep him even more firmly pinned. "Relax, kitten." He kissed him apologetically. "I was only playing."

Loki snarled at the nickname. "I am not a kitten!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "What would you prefer?"

Loki half-heartedly thrashed under him. "Anything but that!"

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grunted, getting off the other man. Loki smirked before sprawling across the couch, watching as Tony turned back to the paperwork with a frown, his shoulders stiffening. Loki blinked as he took this in before getting up and massaging Tony's shoulders apologetically. Tony sighed, leaning back into his lover's touch and Loki smiled gently before kissing the side of his head. Tony sighed again and hugged the god close while Loki nuzzled his neck. Tony smiled weakly before sighing heavily again. Loki's smile grew more playful as he tried to cheer his lover up by kissing him as he moved to sit on Tony's lap. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, silently observing, and Loki pecked his lips, nibbling on the lower one before pulling back with a smirk. Tony sighed. "Let me guess. You want to top."

Loki grinned. "Kneel, mortal." Tony smirked lightly and did as he was told while Loki spread his legs with a smirk. Tony raised an eyebrow while giving an innocent smirk and Loki gestured to his crotch. Tony grinned before taking the zipper of the god's pants by his teeth to pull them down. He was not surprised by the lack of underwear. Loki smirked and leaned back, causing Tony to chuckle and lap teasingly around the member. Loki moaned softly, thrusting into Tony. The smaller man pulled away and blew teasingly on the god's package. Loki groaned and frowned at Tony. "Stop teasing."

Tony gave an innocent look."Me? Tease?" He gasped. "Never."

Loki rolled his eyes and let a small smile flit across his face. "C'mon, Tony."

Tony gave a mock pout. "Quite frankly, I'm hurt that you would even suggest -" Loki growled and shoved Tony's face up, kissing him hungrily. Tony's pout turned into a smirk as he returned the kiss with just as much hunger. Loki slid off the couch and sat in front of Tony, forcing them closer together. Tony growled and pulled the god closer, holding their bodies flush against each other. Loki moaned into the kiss and tugged on Tony's hair gently. Tony groaned and pushed Loki down to the ground, lavishing his slender, pale neck with nips, licks, and kisses. Loki moaned loudly and tilted his head back to give him better access. Tony growled and slid his hands under the god's shirt, pushing it up. Loki gasped and shivered slightly. Tony grinned and skimmed his nose along the sensitive flesh.

Loki moaned needily. "Tony, please."

Tony smiled and kissed him gently. "As you wish, kitten." Loki purred when the smaller man nipped his neck, then growled in embarrassment. Tony laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you, babe."

Loki rolled his eyes and thrusted up into him. "Can we focus on the matter at hand."

Tony grinned and grinded against him roughly. "Of course, kitten." Loki mewled and thrusted back. Tony moaned before completely stripping Loki as the god did the same for him. Loki ran his hands over Tony's chest, drumming his fingers over the arc reactor, causing Tony to wince slightly. Loki leaned up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. Tony moaned and nibbled on the god's bottom lip while he traced the inside of his thighs. Loki shivered and thrusted into his touch, opening his lips for the brunette. Tony delved into the god's mouth as he stilled his hips. "Unless you want me to take you dry, then I suggest you let me prep you."

Loki groaned quietly. "Fine." He whined Tony snickered before scooting down and licking his entrance. Loki gasped and mewled, shivering slightly. Tony grinned, happy with the response, and stuck his tongue in all the way. Loki threw his head back and moaned, panting slightly as Tony grinned, rolling his tongue around the entrance, going so deep that his nose was buried in pubic hair. He inhaled deeply and moaned at his lover's scent. Loki mewled again and whimpered in need. "A-Anthony! A-ah!" Tony grunted, getting the hint as he lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Loki moaned and clawed at Tony's back, adjusting to the smaller man's member. Tony stayed still, allowing him to get comfy, and kissed him gently. Loki thrusted up to Tony after a moment, moaning quietly.

Tony kissed his cheek softly and pulled out. "You okay?" He murmured, nuzzling his neck.

Loki nodded and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. "Keep going." Tony nodded and kissed him softly as he pushed in again slowly. Loki kissed back thrusting up to meet him. Tony smiled, continuing to thrust gently while Loki groaned and kissed along Tony's neck. Tony moaned and thrusted harder as he tilted his head for better access. Loki bit his neck gently, lapping at the spot before moving up to kiss him, moaning soft. Tony moaned before rolling his hips to gain better access and try to hit the god's prostate. When he hit it, Loki gasped and moaned loudly. "Th-there, Anthony!" Tony nodded and continued hitting the spot, moaning at Loki's tight heat around him. Loki threw his head back, moaning, purring, and screaming in pleasure.

Tony moaned. "How close are you, babe?"

Loki squirmed. "Cl-close."

Tony gritted his teeth. "Goog because so am I." He moaned again.

Loki grabbed onto Tony's shoulders and squeezed. "F-fuck, I'm going to -" Tony's grin at the god's profanity only lasted a second as Loki's load hit him, causing his own climax to be drawn out of him and shot into the other's hole. Loki gasped as Tony's liquid filled him and panted in pleasure. "F-fuck, that was fantastic . . ."

Tony gave a tired laugh. "Glad you think so. I know you mean it too when you swear."

Loki groaned. "Fuck you."

"I believe it was me that just fucked you." Tony purred teasingly, laying down next to his lover and kissing his cheek tenderly.

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You suck."

Tony grinned. "I do and you love it." He kissed his nose.

Loki growled and rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"And you still love me." Tony chuckled, nuzzling his neck.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Tony kissed his chin. "Come on, babe. Admit it. You love me." He gave his most adorable look.

Loki moved his head to the side. "Fine . . . Yes, I love you."

Tony grinned before kissing him sweetly. "I love you too."

Loki kissed back sweetly. "You're still an idiot."

"And yet, I'm still a genius in society's eyes." Tony smirked and snuggled close to him.

Loki smacked him lightly. "I'm not society."

Tony grinned and kissed him lightly. "You still love me."

Loki shook his head. "Yes, fine, I do." He leaned up and kissed the brunette softly.

"I love you too." Tony murmured as he returned the kiss before closing his eyes and snuggling close to the god. Loki kissed his nose and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.


End file.
